


beta观察笔记（ABO）

by xiang_chen_ye_4_5_6_7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiang_chen_ye_4_5_6_7/pseuds/xiang_chen_ye_4_5_6_7





	1. Chapter 1

Steve最近有点心塞，因为他好像发现了一个不太能和人分享的小秘密，他觉得自己的那个号称全世界花花公子之中最聪明的小胡子beta队友——无论是神盾局的资料写着的，还是他自称的——并不是个beta。事情发生在他搬进大厦之后的第三天，他第一次在“正常的”作息时间看到了那个穿着黑背心和长睡裤的家伙顶着一头的乱毛和硕大的黑眼圈出现在空无一人的厨房里，以那具略显僵硬的身体看起来的最高速度将咖啡机之下的咖啡杯端起灌入嘴中，然后发出满足的呜咽。

“美好的一天从咖啡开始，”他说，一边撇着嘴一边在似乎沾上了些许油渍的背心上抹了抹，毫不在意的捏起一块Steve刚刚煎好的蛋饼塞进嘴里，然后在他的肩膀上落下几个油汪汪的指印，“早上好，美国甜心。”

作为一个严于律己，情感不随意外露的alpha，Steve意外的发现自己的注意力持续稳定的停留在了被Tony亲密接触的部位，好像还残留着微微的刺痛感，这简直不符合一个有着超级血清的alpha的行为规范。好吧，他不得不承认，他并不是因为Tony的那几下毫无力道的轻拍而落败，而是他身上散发出的有别于咖啡味、甜食味和闻起来就知道是实验室的那一股混杂的气味的奇异味道。

那个味道怎么说呢？有点陌生，却又在不知不觉之中挑拨着Steve的神经。他不能确定这一种味道是什么，毕竟在住在大厦里的其他人身上并没有闻到过——看在他们除了Bruce是个beta，就只有Clint是个omega的份上——这也不能代表什么。

接下来的日子里，Steve就再也没有办法控制自己的注意力让它不在Tony的身上，慢慢的他好像也发现了一些事情，一些了不得的事情。他躲在自己的房间里关上了门，拿出了随身携带的小本子，翻开了新的一面，在纸张的中间画了一条竖线，然后分别在上头写上了“Tony是个beta”和“Tony不是个beta”两句话。

 

“Tony是个beta”——“他并不被大厦里的alpha信息素和omega信息素影响。”

 

除了自己，Tony几乎和大厦里的其他队友之间的关系都算的上不错，他会趁着Clint不注意，抢走他抱在怀里正在吃的小甜饼，会拉着Thor测试他最新战甲的电能储存极限，会和Bruce在实验室里一窝窝一天，甚至还能和Natasha坐在沙发上对着最新的流行趋势评头论足。

但是，无论他和他们中的谁待在一起，似乎都没有因为信息素的问题产生“alpha的领地划分”，“alpha和omega之间的本能吸引。”之类的问题，当然这可能和Clint是一个已经被标记过的omega有关系。

Tony对于自己，好像总保持着一定的距离，当然这并不是说他不关心队友，或者态度抗拒的敬而远之，相反的，那个天才也常常出现在自己的身边，说一些无关紧要的话，然后在自己贴近他之前逃之夭夭。自己难道就这么让他难受么？Steve有些气馁的想着，连和Natasha那样时不时就摆个面瘫脸的家伙都可以谈笑风生的男人面对自己的时候竟然是这样一幅如临大敌的样子。

Steve用手中的笔撑着自己的额角，努力的顺着之前的思路思考着关于Tony本身的情况，似乎刚刚列出的事实也不能算作一个证明他是个beta的关键证据。

 

“Tony是个beta”——“他和不少的美女约会过，不管是alpha、beta还是omega。”

 

哦，是的，这绝对是Steve最想诟病的一点，Tony作为一个魅力十足的花花公子，似乎在女人堆里有着无限的吸引力——尽管他在男人堆里似乎也是如此——每一次只要出席party或者宴会甚至只要站在舞台上骚包的介绍Stark集团的最新产品，就能时不时听到有人说着“I love U，Tony！”然后试着往他所在的方向进发。

作为一个alpha，也见识过不少女性alpha——比如Natasha——的Steve，丝毫不肯相信以Tony的身体素质可以将一个alpha压在身下为所欲为，或者说，按照他的外形判断，他比较适合被一个alpha压在身下——好吧，尽管不想承认，Steve觉得那样的画面一点违和感都没有，甚至还有些吸引人。

晃了晃脑袋将那些旖旎的画面清除出自己无比正直的思路之中的Steve在这一条的边上打了一个问号，比起上一条，这一条明显更有说服力了不少。

 

“Tony是个beta”——“即使自己有意放出四倍的alpha信息素，他也并不为此受到影响。”

 

为了证实自己的想法，Steve有几天故意的准备了食物送到实验室里，然后有意的释放出自己的四倍alpha信息素——那个被Clint说是只要站在广场中央，分分钟就能吸引出暴乱级别的omega数量的信息素——但是Tony的反应并没有什么不同，依旧是坐在带有轮子的电脑椅上来回的滚动着屏幕上自己看不懂的数据，甚至连从工作台后边走到门边来接个盘子都懒洋洋的不肯动弹，如果不是自己好心的给他送到面前，或者是被dummy跌跌撞撞的运送到他边上，就一定是双脚一蹬坐在凳子上滑过来。

这让Steve不由的有些挫败，只要不是beta，就一定会对自己的信息素有所反应，切不说那些一接收到就恨不得扑上来把他拆吃下肚的omega，就连强大如Natasha的alpha，也会在接收到会议时自己不经意放出的威压而压抑的皱着眉头。

这一条显然就能够直接证明Tony是个beta了，但是Steve并不想就这么轻易的下定论。

 

“Tony不是个beta”——“他的身上有味道。”

 

经过自己四倍嗅觉的多次辨认，他身上的那一种味道确实与他平时所处的环境之中能够产生的任何味道有所区别，尽管无论是Natasha还是Clint都表示他们没有闻到Steve描述中的那种气味——当然，他不指望Thor那个粗枝大叶的人能分辨出什么不同——并且Steve也在Bruce身边多次确认——在他变绿之前——也并没有任何不同于常人的味道。

理论上来说，beta是不会释放出信息素的，但是这似乎也不能证明，Tony就不是个beta了，毕竟有钱人总是会有些任性的举动，谁知道这是不是哪个孤傲的香水大师的作品。

 

“Tony不是个beta”——“他总喜欢在月中的某一个时候带上不少美女去Malibu的别墅度假——雷打不动的。”

 

这是个很大的问题，因为这几乎可以跟omega的发情期挂上勾。如果Tony是个omega，Steve偷偷的在心里设想了一下那样的画面，Tony会在某些特定的时期软绵绵黏糊糊的凑在自己的身边，一脸迷离的叫着自己的名字，或者由于体内翻涌的信息素和交合的欲望脸上布满潮红，勾引着自己在他身上肆无忌惮的煽风点火，在达到高潮的时候他紧致的内部会严密的卡住自己的结，牢牢的吸附住自己的身体，甚至还会因为情欲扬起脖子，露出后颈引人犯罪的腺体，任由着自己在上面落下一个标记或者轻轻舔舐，然后在自己的身下微微的颤抖着。

哦，该死，Steve察觉到自己身体的变化，手忙脚乱的冲进了浴室里。

“咳咳，”从浴室里出来一身轻松的Steve暗暗谴责了自己对于小伙伴的邪恶思想，努力将已经不在正轨上的思路重新拉了回来，每个月定时去度假，假期还越来越长——即使是Fury强烈反对也不管不顾——虽然很可疑，但是也不能直接证明他就是个omega，打不准他在那边的别墅里藏着一个omega美人呢？

Steve并不喜欢自己给这条证据找的借口，恩，很不喜欢。

 

“Tony不是个beta”——“无论自己以什么方式，只要自己出现在他的周围，他就一定能感觉到自己的存在。”

 

如果不是Jarvis搞的鬼，这就一点都不符合逻辑了，为了找寻事实的真相，跟随着Tony的脚步出现在实验室门外、餐厅的边缘，和Rhodes一起吃饭的餐厅，甚至是他偶尔会去的酒吧，都能在第一时间被发现。

那个小胡子天才总会准确无误的找到自己的位置，有时候是一句“你以为你站在门外我就看不到你了吗老冰棍，”或者“你是想吃点什么吗？我可以让Jarvis给你定。”有的时候他甚至会大大咧咧的端着酒杯走到自己身边，挑着眉毛一脸好笑的看着自己，“难道是Pepper给你留的老妈子任务吗？为什么又见到你了Steve。”这几乎让他尴尬的想要放弃自己的计划，一般情况下，他只能勾起嘴角留给Tony一个无害的笑容，然后迅速的逃离案发现场。

难道他在我的身上放了追踪器么？怎么能这么准确的发现自己？Steve有些疑惑，在本子上添上了一行小字，收起本子塞进了格子衬衫的口袋里。

 

Tony最近有点心塞，他不知道怎么形容那个行事诡异的老冰棍。一开始，只是自己在厨房偶遇了他——在自己连着做了两天两夜的实验，实验室唯一的咖啡机还被dummy那个家伙成功的绕住了电源线从桌子上扯下来摔烂了之后，他脑袋不清楚的走进了厨房寻找自己的解药——现在他无比后悔自己那时的举动。

这个被世人称作“全美国的道德模范”的男人从那之后就开始表现的很不正常，也许是对于自己拍了他几下弄脏了他闪亮亮的白背心怀恨在心，他总是用他自认为不动声色的方式打量着自己，从棕色的卷毛到自己完美帅气的脸到胸前的反应堆再到引以为豪的屁股——哦，该死，他是不是应该告诉那个老冰棍办公室性骚扰是即使在21世纪也是不合适的举动。

接下来的日子里，那个家伙甚至变本加厉的对自己进行了跟踪，好吧好吧，Tony一开始对这还是很高兴的，毕竟无论是长相、身材还是曾经有过的舞台经历，这个老冰棍都很符合自己心目之中的审美标准。只是，他慢慢发现，只要这个大个子接近自己的身边，自己心中的那一颗沉寂已久的“omega之心”似乎就有些不合时宜的蠢蠢欲动，无论是在实验室里，在厨房里，在自己和Rhodes小声的抱怨这件事——他基本上可以算是知道自己是个omega的唯二的人——的时候，甚至是在自己实在受不了时时刻刻身体中后偏下部传来的湿意自暴自弃的想去酒吧找个看的上眼的beta的时候。

是的，他最后还是没有和酒吧里跟自己搭讪的那个金发碧眼的壮汉成功的去哪里鬼混，即使眼前的这个家伙长得很像那个煞风景的老冰棍，但是在那个“正版货”尴尬的和自己打过招呼转身走出酒吧之后，自己体内曾经节节高升的兴致似乎也一下子恢复到了可以接受的正常水平。

该死，自己为什么要和眼前这个长相扭曲的男人说这么多。

 

Tony是个omega，这是个秘密，即便是神盾的人也不知道——他对于自己的黑客技术无比自信——而且Tony也并不想把这个秘密告诉其他人——对于除了已经知道的Rhodes和Pepper之外的任何人，自己都没有分享这个秘密的欲望。

当然，有的时候计划赶不上变化，比如现在……Tony快速的在空中穿梭着，时不时的让Jarvis瞄准轰下几只在天上乱飞的变种蜻蜓，然后一个没注意被其中的一只幸存者撞到，一头栽进碎砖头破瓦的废墟里。

这一点都不好受，Tony愤愤的想着，回去之后要提高战甲的雷达搜索精度，这么大一只蜻蜓撞过来居然一点警示都没有。他试着挪动了一下自己被战甲突出翘臀而修改的收腰部分咯到的腰，耐心的等待Jarvis的战场分析报告——似乎已经没剩几只还在飞的家伙了，如果在自己呻吟的这段时间里，其他人已经顺利的解决了他们，那就不需要自己再次参战了。

哦，哦，战况喜人，有了Thor的大锤，那些蜻蜓以肉眼可见的速度迅速的边黄变黑散发出烤肉的香味，Tony伸了个懒腰，准备直接飞回复仇者大厦去。

 

“Tony，你还好吗？”哦，Tony忍住想扶额的冲动在心里暗暗的回了一句，我很好，如果你不凑过来的话——临近发情期的某人一点都不想在自己暗恋的人面前失态。

见Tony没有回话，Steve按照之前某一次Tony教给自己的办法，在战甲的某个隐蔽的位置找到了手动拆除的按钮，将Tony从战甲里释放了出来。他的情况真不好，Steve暗暗的想着，眼前的这个小胡子在自己的怀里微微的颤抖着，通过皮肤传来的温度似乎也有一些偏高，他棕色的大眼睛布满了水汽，似乎有些恍惚，他的脸上升起了可疑的红晕。

难道他在发烧？Steve回头看了一眼狼狈的拎着自己的裤子的Bruce，决定先把Tony带回大厦再说。


	2. Chapter 2

“Jarvis，扫描Tony的身体，他好像发烧了。”Steve抱着Tony快速的往他的卧室走去，发烧的病人需要好好静养，自己之前居然还想着指责他不服从命令以身试险的攻击那些怪物，真是太不应该了。

“我……没事……”Tony的声音很沙哑，这个该死的老冰棍，要不是他的四倍信息素，自己也不会在因为这个临时的任务没有服用抑制剂就匆匆忙忙的穿上战甲冲去战场之后不得不直面发情期提前的可怕情况，等等，这一点都不科学，自己怎么会受到这个大个子的信息素的影响，发情期更没有提前的道理，哦，这个勾人的老冰棍你离我远点，Tony胡乱的想着，自己现在不是在Malibu的别墅里，更没有合适剂量的抑制剂和电动玩具，更何况，自己身边还有一个活的温暖的定时炸弹。

“你都发烧了还说没事！”Steve皱起了他好看的眉头，将Tony小心的放在卧室的大床上，为他掖了掖被角，在他的身边坐了下来，然后伸手摘下了自己的大红色手套，将手掌附在他的额头上试探着温度，似乎比刚刚更烫了一些，Steve有些焦急了，这样下去肯定是要烧坏脑子的，“Jarvis？”

“为您服务Rogers先生，恕我直言，Sir并不是发烧，他只是……”Jarvis的声音有些迟疑，他不知道在这样的场合把Sir的秘密如此轻易的泄露出来是否合适。“不是发烧？那他是怎么了？”

“Jarvis，闭嘴，”Tony咬牙切齿的说出了几个字，大口大口的喘着气，该死，自己从来不知道作为一个omega会是这么难熬，毕竟之前几十年的经验告诉自己，即使是在发情期，只要找来几个小嫩模关在别墅的客房里，自己一个人安安静静的待在卧室里反锁好门，服下合适的抑制剂，然后安安稳稳的睡一觉，实在忍不住的时候找几个小东西塞进去本着科学负责的态度来回拨几下开关就可以轻松的伪装成自己是个无害的beta，这一定是这个老冰棍的问题，只要他离开自己的身边，自己就一定能够恢复正常。

哦，该死，也许自己真的不应该喜欢这个家伙，Tony尚能运转的脑袋开始谴责自己之前的行为，如果没有喜欢上老冰棍，就可以在他出现在实验室的时候理直气壮的将他赶出去，而不是宁愿忍着体内的躁动和发软的双腿跟他说着话，如果没有喜欢上老冰棍，就可以在酒吧里遇上他之后不忍着心里的不安紧跟着就赶回大厦，而是找个美女好好的乐呵乐呵。这种感觉真该死，他恨不得狠狠的捶几下自己的脑袋，本以为只要伪装成自己是个beta，就可以和Steve平等的交往而不是单纯的因为着要命的生理吸引而在一起，这都被自己搞砸了！他艰难的伸出手遮住了自己的眼睛，他不能告诉Steve自己是个omega，即使自己想要他。

“Tony，你没事吧？”Steve轻轻的拉开Tony遮住眼睛的手，对上了他不知道因为心理纠结还是因为生理需求得不到满足而皱起的眼眉，“你有苦衷是吗？不能让我知道？”他好像是一下子明白了Tony的意思，他很清楚自己的身体状况是怎么一回事，但是他并不像告诉自己，“连我都不能说吗？”Steve的声音听上去有些凄凉，他不知道在现在这个时机跟Tony告白是不是一个好主意，但是似乎他只要错过了这个机会就不会再有好机会了一样。

“Tony，”他的的手掌轻轻的在Tony的脸上摩挲着，灵巧的大拇指顺着他唇的纹路细细描画着，Tony的精神似乎已经有些涣散——不知道是不是因为Steve过分接近的缘故，他本能的凑近了Steve的手指，一张嘴将它含了进去，将手指的第一个关节卡在上下牙之间无意识的研磨着。口腔因为临近发情期而湿热无比，就连他的舌头也是，热乎乎，湿漉漉，将Steve的手指缠绕着，紧紧包裹着，就像原本那根手指就被安放在那个位置一样。

他能听到对方无意识的哼哼的声音——这是Steve从没都没听见过的一种声音，带着点甜腻，却又不仅仅是黏人的撒娇。原本只是小声的呜咽在四倍听力的作用下就像是被扩音器放大无数倍一样吗，在了他的大脑里来回的转着圈。低沉---又带着鼻音。

“唔”Tony将头往前移动，模仿着口活的样子前后摆动起来。虽然速度缓慢，或者说忽略不计。但是Steve还是能瞧见自己被吐出的手指上亮晶晶的全是Tony的唾液，更何况对方还致力于将它弄得更加反光。仿佛对这点东西不满足，他睁开自己雾蒙蒙的眼睛，睫毛随着他的动作微微颤抖着，露出红通通的鼻尖，摇晃着自己的脑袋让那根手指在口腔里来回的运动着。

Steve觉得自己的血液正在朝着某个不在掌控范围之内的部位流动，即使是他引以为豪的四倍镇定也隐隐约约有些崩溃的意思。他凑近了Tony，不意外的再一次的闻到了那一个奇异的气味——似乎比起往常显得越发的浓烈，他顺应着自己的内心，贴近了Tony的脸颊，小心的用唇舌在他的脖颈之中来回游走，仔细的寻找着散发出气味的位置。

“唔，”Tony破碎的呢喃拉回了Steve仅剩的少的可怜的理智，他收回了接近Tony后颈的舌头，在他微微扬起的脖子上胡乱的落下了几个吻之后似乎才意识到自己干了什么，他紧皱着眉头，将自己完全覆住Tony身体的上半身大力的从他的身上拉开，自己这是在干什么，Tony还在生病呢！“Tony，看着我，Tony，”他试图唤醒Tony的理智，但话一出口，Steve才发现不知道什么时候自己的声音也带上了浓浓的情欲味道。

他的心脏跳得很快，甚至有一种快要超过负荷的趋势，经过血清强化的心脏一下又一下有力的跳动着，透过骨骼传来的心跳声提醒着Steve，这可是Tony，那个Tony！他低下头，尝试着说些什么解释的词句，至少不能让Tony认为自己是趁人之危的小人，但是当他微微有些失焦的双眼对上了Tony听到自己的命令勉强睁开的眼眸——那个正如自己之前所想象的一样，大的不可思议的棕色眼睛，正笼罩着一层细碎的薄雾，迷离的看着自己。

Steve默默的咽下了嘴边干巴巴的几句解释，从Tony的嘴巴里抽出了他因为精密的大脑全线卡机无法同时处理多线程任务而放松了控制的手指，用自己都没有预料到的速度俯下身用嘴唇代替了它的位置——几乎是没有理智的，他含着Tony的唇瓣，舌尖勾勒着那两片常常说出混账话的嘴唇，他的唇很软，很热，也许跟他现在的特殊身体情况有些许的关系，Steve撬开他的牙关，探入他的口腔轻轻的勾起了他的舌尖，Tony顺从的回应着Steve的动作，——熟悉的像是与生俱来的本能一样，Steve感受到他的动作，心下一喜加大了动作的幅度，手掌也顺着他的脸颊慢慢的滑向了他的脖颈。

指尖碰触的特殊触感让Steve不由的在那一块皮肤上稍稍的多做停留，然后他惊喜的发现，身下的人颤抖的更厉害了，他好像发现了那个Tony不愿意说的秘密——Tony是个omega！意识到这个事实的Steve感觉自己的体内充满了汹涌澎湃的力量，他不知道自己应该先做哪件事，是继续把Tony控制在自己的怀中让他被自己的信息素笼罩着只能软绵绵黏糊糊的任自己胡作非为，还是趁着其他人——特别是大厦里那几个还保持单身的alpha知道之前先下手为强的标记了他，在他的身上深深的烙下自己的印记，让之后看到Tony的人都知道“那可是Captain America的omega！”

但无论哪一种，自己都应该和Tony好好的商量一下，至少要让他明白自己的心意，可是眼前的Tony显然有些迷糊，长时间的亲吻让他有些窒息的症状，似乎由于供氧的不足稍稍的显得有些呆滞，甚至不能完整的回答Steve的话，只是含含糊糊的发出一些破碎的字节。这可真不好，Steve暗暗的想着，虽然自己爱惨了他这样迷迷糊糊任自己为所欲为的表情，但是自己还有一些话想要对他说，不过既然Tony是个omega，那就应该有更简单的办法来短时间的让他恢复理智——临时标记。

他轻轻的翻过Tony的身体，撩起掩盖住后颈的碎发，轻轻的摩挲着那里的腺体，Steve的心跳的很快，一想到马上就能让Tony染上自己的味道这件事就让他冷静不下来。他的一只手环住Tony的肩膀，另一只手绕着那个腺体打着圈圈，似乎Tony有些排斥这样的碰触，在自己的手指接触那里的时候，他的身体颤抖着，稍稍的还有些挣扎。

“Tony，放轻松，我们需要谈谈，”Steve用尽量平和的语气舒缓着Tony的抗拒，他做了几次深呼吸，终于下定了决心，俯下身子在那个有别于周围的皮肤上落下了一个吻，嘴唇接触到那片体温微微升高的皮肤的时候，身下的人明显僵硬了一下，然后大力的挣扎了起来，“别怕Tony，是我，是我。”Steve含糊的说着安慰的话，原本放在肩膀的手顺着他的手臂慢慢往下轻轻的圈住他的身体，另一只手掌在他的背上安抚着，加大了吻的力度。

临时标记只靠亲吻似乎还不够，Steve暗暗的想着，伸出舌头在Tony的后颈上画着圈圈，由于腺体的特殊性，它会将自己唾液中的少量信息素吸收进去，和Tony体内的omega信息素中和，从而形成一个能够持续几个小时到几天不等的临时标记。

随着Steve的动作，那里散发出的omega气息像是达到了一个顶峰，带着些惊人的诱惑。这只是个临时标记，Steve握紧了自己的拳头，掌心传来的微弱刺痛提醒着他的行为不能过界，至少在Tony点头答应自己之前。Steve的舌头在敏感的腺体上快速的扫过，想让那里尽可能多的吸收一些自己的信息素，似乎自己这样做就能够让标记在Tony的身上停留的更久一些一样，直到他的舌尖划过一圈小小的凹陷，等一下，这个印子，Steve的舌头顺着那个浅浅的痕迹一点一点的刻画着它原本的样子，即使看起来已经有些年头了，但是依旧可以分辨的出来，那是一个牙印，也就是说，那很有可能是一个标记，一个宣誓着alpha占有欲的印迹。

标记？Tony被人标记过？Steve的心里咯噔的响了一下，自己之前居然没有想到过这样的可能性，“Tony？”Steve感觉怀里的人的气味稍稍平缓了一些，原先那种带着强烈诱惑的香甜气息也在自己信息素的中和之下慢慢的变成另一种较为舒缓的气味，这个味道和Tony之前散发出的那一种气味很相似，但仔细分辨，似乎又有一些不同。

临时标记生效的很快，Tony像是恢复了理智一样，原本失神的眼睛也慢慢恢复了清明，但是他的身上依旧像经过了一场恶战一样绵软，没有过多的挣扎就靠在自己的胸口喘着气，“Tony，他呢？”Steve知道或许现在不是提起另一个alpha的好时机，但是心里的疑惑和不甘让他不得不直截了当的问了出来。“谁？”Tony在Steve的衣服上无意识的蹭了蹭，似乎在努力的分辨着Steve话里的内容，“你说什么？”

“他呢？Tony，那个标记了你的人呢？他在哪里？”Steve不知道自己现在的情绪应该被描述成什么，他喜欢Tony，很喜欢，也做好了准备和他在一起——长长久久的那一种，但是眼前这个自己甚至可以背弃四倍镇定也要毫不犹豫的标记的那个人，居然已经被人捷足先登标记过了。所以这就是Tony身为一个omega也不会被自己的信息素影响的原因？所以说……每一个月Tony去Malibu的别墅，就是为了见那个人？所以说……自己没机会了是吗？

也是，像Tony这样闪着光的男人，又有谁不想标记呢？Steve艰难的咽了一口口水，定定的看着Tony，他的情绪已经基本稳定了下来，只是脸上的红晕和微微的喘息证实了之前的一场动作并不只是Steve的幻觉。Steve压抑下腹中的酸水，耐心的等着他的答复。


	3. Chapter 3

“他……他死了，”Tony的呼吸平稳了一些，他微微的挣开Steve的怀抱，靠在床头一脸平静的看着他。“那你，爱他吗？”Steve胸口的郁结似乎消了不少，再怎么说自己也犯不上跟一个死了的人争风吃醋，尽管如此，他还是目不转睛的盯着Tony，深怕他说出自己还爱那个人的话。

也许是Steve的眼神太过炽热，Tony有一瞬间的失神，眼看这个这个大个子像被人抛弃了一样失落的低下了头，他的心里闪过一丝的不忍，Tony Stark你一定是个罪人，你居然能让Captain America露出这样的表情！“不不，我和他只是朋友，”Tony连忙解释道，“我没有爱他，我喜欢你的Steve。”

什么？Tony喜欢自己，Steve的脑子一下子有些转不过弯来，Tony喜欢自己！这个完美的耀眼的男人居然喜欢自己这个老古板，或许是幸福来的太突然，Steve直愣愣的一句回答的话都没有说出来。“你嫌弃我是个被标记过的omega？”Tony皱着眉头盯着Steve的脸，一字一顿的问道。

“不不不，我也喜欢你Tony，”晃过神来的Steve连连的摆手，看Tony的表情只要自己敢说一个是他就会让Jarvis把他从房间里赶出去，而且立刻撤销自己的高级权限，“我不是那个意思Tony，我只是有点不敢相信，”Steve手忙脚乱的解释着，“我绝对没有嫌弃你的意思，无论你是个beta还是个omega，甚至是alpha，对我来说都是一样的。更何况，你是个被标记过的omega，我是一个标记过人的alpha，我们在一起再合适不过了，我真的很喜欢你，你可以做我男朋友……”

“Tony？Tony？”Steve的话还没有说完，他就发现不知道什么时候Tony居然无声无息的晕了过去，该死，这是怎么了，“Jarvis？帮我请Bruce过来一趟可以吗？”Steve的手微微有些发抖，他不知道Tony出现了什么问题，难道在战斗里受伤了？哦，该死，自己之前只顾着他发情的事情完全没有想到这一步，Tony之前好像还摔到了废墟之中，真糟糕。他往前挪了一大步，将Tony平放在床上，小心的探了一下鼻息，Tony的呼吸有些迟缓，像是器官被什么东西分去了注意力完全忘记了原本的工作一样。“Jarvis，Tony受伤了吗？”

“为您服务Rogers先生，Sir并没有受伤，但是他的触觉感官似乎在钝化，呼吸与心跳也稍稍低于平常。”哦，Tony，你可不能出事，Steve暗暗的回想着之前做过的事情，除了临时标记了Tony之外并没有什么不正常的举动。标记？这会是Tony突然昏睡过去的原因吗？

 

推开Tony的房门的Bruce被屋内的气味吓了一跳，并不算狭小的房间里充斥着omega发情的味道，alpha信息素的味道和一股混杂着omega信息素和alpha信息素交融之后的味道，“Cap？你是个omega？你发情了？”Bruce来回打量了Steve一遍，除了脸红的比较可疑之外和平常看起来并没有什么不同，难道有了超级血清的omega发情起来是这个样子的吗？恩，Bruce在心里暗暗的记了一笔。

“不，Bruce，你快来看看，Tony晕倒了，”来不及纠正Bruce话里的错误，Steve拉着他来到Tony的床前，“Tony才是个omega，之前好像有一些发情的症状，所以我给他做了一个临时标记，他就清醒了过来，但是我们说了没几句话，他就突然晕倒了。”

Tony是个omega？Bruce有些吃惊，Tony和自己的接触并不算少，自己却从来没有察觉过他可能是个omega，他拿出了在Jarvis隐晦的提示下随身带来的检测信息素的仪器，采集了一些Tony的血样进行化验，“Cap，Tony是不是曾经被标记过？”Bruce看着彩色显示仪上面数据的变化，皱着眉头问着Steve。“是，怎么了？”Steve急促的回答着他的问题，Bruce这样凝重的表情让他觉得事情好像没有那么简单，“出了什么问题吗？”

“哎，麻烦了，”Bruce指了指屏幕上显示的两根几乎在同一个位置峰值却有明显差别的曲线，“看这里，tony的体内有两个标记。Cap，一个omega是不能被重复标记的，你知道的，alpha的领地意识很强，一旦被他们划分到自己地盘的omega，就不再允许被其他alpha占有，如果二次标记，两个alpha的信息素会在omega的体内发生冲突，进行抗衡，直到决斗出哪一个alpha的信息素更强烈，再完全的覆盖掉另一种信息素。但是，这个过程对与omega的身体来说有很大的伤害，很多omega还没等到其中一个alpha的信息素获得胜利，就因为体内信息素紊乱的问题……而死亡，因为他们体内的大部分器官和资源被占用，来处理两种信息素起了冲突之后产生的生化反应。”Bruce艰难的吐出最后一个词，惋惜的看着Tony，作为好友和实验伙伴，他实在没有想到有一天Tony也居然要面对这样的事情，毕竟在这个世界上，能安稳的撑过两重标记融合的人太少了。

“什么？”Steve觉得全身冰冷，自己的一个不经意的举动居然给Tony带来了这么大的麻烦，如果不是自己鬼迷心窍的想出了这样的办法，Tony现在最多也就进入发情期而已，哦，真该死。压抑住心中的懊恼，Steve对着Bruce焦急的询问起两重标记之后的解决办法，他不能就这样看着Tony一个人煎熬着，孤零零的和体内的信息素抗争。

“没有办法，只能靠他自己了，”Bruce摇了摇头，收起了手中的检测仪器，在Steve的肩上轻轻的拍了拍，“Cap，你只能祝愿你的信息素能够以绝对优势压倒性的覆盖掉Tony之前的标记，只有这样，两方抗争的时间会大大缩短，用不了多长时间他就会醒过来的，你可以在这里守着他，一旦他身上的气味发生变化，就是信息素转化完成的标志。”

和Bruce道过谢，Steve叹了口气坐在床沿上拉住Tony的手，即使他对自己的四倍信息素很有信心，但只能这样看着Tony干着急的事实让他感到很无力，过往过于洁身自好的生活习惯让他并不像别的alpha那样熟知alpha和omega结合时特别是这样冷门的知识。如果早知道二次标记会有这样的下场，怎么说他都不会拿Tony的身体冒险的，真该死，Steve敲了敲自己的脑袋，无论自己有没有标记他，他都是那个Tony不是吗？自己既然在知道他是个omega之前就决心要和他在一起——长长久久的那一种——又何必要在他的身上强加上自己的印迹呢？

 

Tony感觉自己的感官被封闭在了一个狭小空间里，完全察觉不出外部的变化，除了手边的一个温暖的给他带来源源不断抚慰的碰触，帮助他在体内的信息素打的不可开交的同时能够保持仅存的理智，Steve的“超级信息素”从一开始就以压倒性的优势压制着Tony体内原先的信息素，但是原本的那一种信息素并没有一下子就被打倒，而是顽强的抵抗着。但是很快，他们像达成了什么协议一样快速的融合在了一起，赋予了标记更加安定的力量。他慢慢意识到，自己身体的力量又回到了自己的躯壳里，他试图动了动自己的手，才发现它正被紧紧的攥在Steve的手中。

他的手很暖，手心微微有些潮湿，不知道是不是因为紧张的缘故，“Steve？”Tony低低的叫了他一声，他就立即抬起头来关切的看着Tony，“你还好吗Tony，真该死，我……”Tony摆了摆手，示意自己没有问题，“我还没死呢老冰棍，你在说什么……”tony的话还没有说完，就被拉进一个温暖的怀抱里。Steve双臂收紧，搂住了他，身体还因为后怕有着小范围的战栗，自己差一点就要失去这个人了，要是自己的信息素不够强，或者之前的那个人的更强一些，那Tony……他不敢想象。这种失而复得的巨大幸福感笼罩了他的全身，让他之前灰暗的片段又恢复了色彩。

是的，即使没有Tony他还是那个Captain America，还是那个会拿起盾牌为了正义和安宁战斗的人，只是这不一样。他将tony完全的包裹在自己的怀里——不留一点空隙的，毫不在意他胸前的反应堆在自己的身上留下的痕迹，甚至若是能在那里留下一个印记更好，至少能像自己现在这样宣誓他们是属于彼此的。他爱Tony，超过普通的alpha和omega的简单吸引，甚至他都想好了若是Tony是个alpha，自己也能坦然的接受，更不用说他是个omega，简直就是上天赐给自己的最好的礼物。

“我没事Steve，”或许是因为信息素的影响，Tony明显感觉到了眼前这个大个子的复杂情绪，他用力的从Steve的怀里伸出手，在他的后背上轻轻的来回抚摸着，试图安抚他的情绪，“别担心，我没事的。”他低下了头，露出刚刚接受标记的腺体，往Steve的方向送了送，让带有alpha标记的omega信息素尽可能多的释放在他的面前，尽管他并不喜欢自己的omega属性，但如果那个人是Steve，似乎也并没有那么难接受。他完全可以相信，Steve会像他说的那样平等的对待自己，至少他们先是队友才发展成了情人，他没有理由质疑自己的能力。

“可是Bruce说，二次标记会伤害你的身体，我不应该这么冒失的，我跟你说过我不介意你被人标记过，虽然让我标记你也很好但是，”Steve似乎还想说些什么，但是他突然意识到，tony醒来之后的气味并没有发生变化，这和Bruce说的不一样，难道又出了什么问题吗？Steve不敢多想，对Tony身体的隐隐担忧掩盖了他之前想要自责的心理，“Jarvis，麻烦你请Bruce来一趟可以吗？”

 

得到了Jarvis关于Tony醒来了的信息，Bruce急匆匆的从实验室赶了过来，“这简直是个奇迹，”他惊叹的说道，他对着Tony指了指屏幕上的曲线图，“Tony，你体内的两种信息素完全的合为了一种，而且居然融合之后你散发出来的气味也没有改变，只是更浓了一些，这太神奇了，这样的情况是很少见的，理论上来说只有两种可能，一个是Cap你的信息素太强了，远远高过之前的那个标记，还有一种可能，两次标记是用一个人完成的，这样的几率太小了，我要好好的记录下来，这真是个奇迹……”Bruce一边在纸上填写着相关的数据，一边走出了Tony的卧室。

同一个人完成的？Tony顿了一顿，对着眼前的大个子努力的回想着曾经标记过自己的那个人，金发，符合，碧眼，符合，傲人的胸肌腹肌大腿肌，恩，差太多了。他摇了摇头，将这个荒谬的可能性抛在脑后，别说这两个人在外表上差那么多，即使是时间上来说也是对不上的，自己被标记的时候，Steve已经在安静的当老冰棍了。

“我是不是还应该谢谢你强大的信息素救了我一命？”Tony挑着眉笑着对Steve说道，“我感觉我现在健壮的可以去实验室大干几个通宵！”他翻开被子，一下从床上跳了下来伸了个懒腰。

“Tony！”Steve的声音里带着些压抑的不赞成，似乎对于自己行为有所愧疚的某人不像之前那样理直气壮的对着Tony说教，他紧跟着Tony的动作站了起来，快他一步的挡住了房门，“你需要休息，而不是去实验室通宵，我可不希望明天早上起来要去实验室里把我晕过去的男朋友扛出来。”

“好啦好啦，我知道了老冰棍，”他撇了撇嘴，改变了方向，摇摇晃晃的朝着浴室走去，一边走一边脱下自己的黑色背心扔在一边的地板上，临进门前对着站在门口微微有些僵化的Steve打了个招呼，“喂，那个刚出炉的男朋友，你有没有兴趣跟我一起洗个澡？”

“当然。”

 

END


	4. Chapter 4

番外：

 

“Rogers，你要想清楚了，这个实验有很大的风险，你很有可能在实验的过程中猝死。”

“我可以的，请让我试一试。”

“那好吧，作为补偿，我可以用这个时光机送你去40年之后的纽约看一看，这样即使……”

 

Steve漫步在未来的纽约街头，不时的张望着周围的景象，原来40年之后的美国是这个样子的，人们悠闲的端着咖啡在街市之中穿行，时不时的停下来和熟识的人点头问好，街边新开了各式各样的商铺，新型的房屋也正在建设，战争是胜利了吗？他不由自主的想着自己接受实验之后可能发生的事情，既然如此，自己接受这个前途未卜的实验，也是有意义的吧。

走过一个转角，他看见了一个坐在家门口台阶上哭泣的小男孩，“你为什么哭？”几乎是下意识的，他就停在了小男孩的身边，蹲下身子看着他，男孩对于Steve的话无动于衷，仍旧低着头小声的呜咽着。掏了掏口袋，Steve窘迫的发现自己没有带钱，不能去路边的糖果店给眼前的小孩买一颗糖果，他想四处张望了一下，灵机一动的拿过一个石头，在小男孩面前的沙地上勾出一个气球的轮廓。

“这个气球给你，别哭了好不好？”听到他的话，小男孩抬起头没好气的说道，“我是个omega，离我远点。”omega？Steve打量着眼前的这个小家伙，柔顺的棕色卷毛，大的过分的棕色眼眸，和随着眨眼上下翻飞的长睫毛，果然是个漂亮的孩子，“omega怎么了？Omega就不能有朋友吗？”Steve一脸严肃的说道。

“咦？”小男孩的脸上带着大大的不可置信，“可是他们说omega很娘气，一点用都没有，只能待在家里给alpha生孩子……”像是想起了什么不好的事情，小男孩委屈的撇了撇嘴，“他们不能与alpha和beta一样做自己想做的事情，我为什么要是一个omega。”他嘟嘟囔囔的说着，听着Steve一皱眉。

“是谁跟你说的omega不能做自己喜欢的事情的？”给这么小的孩子就灌输这样误导性的思想，简直是太过分了，Steve本身就是个alpha，尽管弱小，但是他从来不认为人的能力和行为方式和本身的属性有关系。“他们，他们都是这样说的，”小男孩的眼神闪了闪，别扭的拉扯着衣服的下摆。

“是你的朋友们吗？”Steve试探的问道，没想到小男孩抓着衣角的手攥的更紧了，“我没有朋友。”“那我来做你的朋友好不好？”没有多想，Steve很自然的说了出来，“我不介意你是个omega，无论你是个beta还是个omega，甚至是alpha，对我来说都是一样的，我们是朋友是好朋友，我们是平等的。”他不知道自己为什么会没头没脑的说出这样的话，或许只是眼前的这个男孩让他想到了以前的自己——那个因为弱小被另外的一些alpha，甚至beta嘲笑的自己。

小男孩并没有立即答应下来，即使他的表情看起来很心动，但是他还是小心的琢磨了一下Steve的意思，片刻之后才点了点头，慢慢的挪到了Steve的边上坐了下来，“我原以为自己会是一个alpha的，”他把自己的脑袋靠在Steve的肩膀上，小声的说道，“知道我是一个omega之后他们都躲着我，说我会是个累赘。”

“你之前的生活，也并没有因为你是个omega而有什么不同不是吗？你有家人，有关心你的人，有你想关心的人，他们也不因为你的属性而对你有着什么特殊的看法，也没有对你显示出过分的爱护不是吗？”Steve压低了声音，将小男孩搂进怀里安慰道，“你知道上天为什么给你成为一个omega吗？”见小家伙摇头，Steve笑着揉了揉他的头发，柔软的卷发在他的指尖俏皮的打着卷，“因为这个世界需要你来证明，即使是一个omega，也可以做一个英雄。”

“我会变成一个英雄吗？”小男孩瞪大了眼睛，惊喜的看着Steve。“会的，你会成为一个英雄，还会遇上一个喜欢你的alpha，你不是他用来生产的工具，更不是只能关在家里的傀儡，你会有自己的爱好自己的事业，还有自己的交际圈子，你们相敬如宾却又无法分离……”

“我才不要什么alpha，”小家伙打断了Steve的话，高傲的扬起了下巴，“我可是要做英雄的人呢！”他往Steve的怀里蹭了蹭，抓着Steve的衣领小声的问道，“那你呢？你也是个omega吗？”他喜欢眼前这个大哥哥，虽然比自己高不了多少，但总有着让人安心的力量。

“不，我是个alpha呢！”Steve勾起嘴角，对着Tony露出一个笑脸。“那你也是要做英雄的吗？”英雄？Steve笑着摇了摇头，“我可能快要死了。”

“为什么？”小家伙从他的怀里钻了出来，疑惑的看着他，“你生病了吗？”他有些急切的拉着Steve的手，往自己家的方向努力拽了拽，“我带你回去，我们家有家庭医生，他一定能够治好你的！”

“不，不用了，”Steve急急忙忙的拉住他，一时间他不知道要怎么跟这个小男孩解释自己接受超级士兵实验的事情，只能含含糊糊的说自己得了一种病，有一定的程度会死去，现在的医生没有办法治愈自己，小家伙对于他的家庭医生没有办法治好自己这件事显得很是失落，他低着脑袋，拉着Steve的手撇着嘴巴不说话。

“怎么了？”Steve低下头试着对上小男孩的眼睛，就听到他脆生生的声音说道，“你来标记我吧！”“啊？”Steve不敢相信自己听到的东西，“你要我标记你？为什么？”

“我们不是朋友嘛！”小男孩抬起了脑袋，坚定的对着Steve点了点头，“我才不要什么alpha，既然你说我们是朋友，我们没有什么不同，那你标记我吧！”“可是……我可能会死去，”Steve顿了顿，他不知道一个还没有成年就被人标记过的omega以后的路会不会很艰难，他试着拒绝这个小家伙，但是他的态度坚定的丝毫没有留给自己余地，“你说我们是平等的，那如果你没有死，我们就这样做朋友有什么关系吗？如果你死了，我也正好可以用你的标记当一个beta，并不会有什么影响。不过我们说好了，你只能标记我一个人，我也只给你一个人标记。”

Steve从来没有想过自己有一天会败在一个伶牙俐齿的小鬼身上，他被小家伙大道理说的一愣一愣的，在反应过来之前，已经在他稚嫩的后颈上咬了一口，完成了初步标记，好吧，有了这个标记，只要他愿意，他就可以在一定程度下将自己伪装成一个beta好好的生活，Steve在心里叹了一口气，希望这个家伙以后不要怨恨自己才好。

他是喜欢这个小男孩的——不用质疑的，谁不喜欢这样乖巧可爱带着点小小孩子气的家伙呢——不然也不会在没有经过大脑严密的分析优劣势之前就动手标记了他，倘若实验能够成功的话，Steve暗暗的想着，自己一定会在这个时候来找他的，恩，一定。

他们在小男孩家别墅的门口坐了一个下午，一直到男孩的管家来找他，他们才匆匆分别。

 

“Abraham Erskine博士，我准备好了，这一次的旅途很愉快。”

 

彩蛋：

 

“哦？你的意思是说，那个人只在你腺体上咬了一口完成了表面的标记？”Steve的心似乎停止跳动了一秒钟，一种奇异的感觉从胸口的位置往四肢扩散开去，他似乎想起了什么，那个坐在别墅前哭泣的小男孩，会是Tony吗？“喂，你什么意思？你不信我？”Tony嚣张的捅了捅躺在自己身边的老冰棍的腰，“不信我就给我出去哼！”

“没有，我就是问问，”Steve嘴上安抚着怀里炸了毛的omega，伸手将他搂的更紧，心里却在思考着发生如此巧合的可能性。“哼，”Tony对着眼前这个得寸进尺的老流氓翻了个白眼，开始讲诉着自己的故事，“那个时候我还很小，刚刚去做了属性测试，然后测出来是个omega，然后班上的那群小鬼就嘲笑我说我只能留在家里给alpha生孩子，然后……”

断断续续听完了Tony的叙述，Steve的心脏跳得很快，“那你恨他吗？”Steve很忐忑的等待着Tony的答案，他不知道自己之前的行为是不是已经给Tony的生活带来了不便，又是不是阻碍了他和另一个相爱相守的alpha结合，但是他似乎又有些庆幸是自己的那个标记才能让Tony远离其他alpha的干扰等待着自己的到来。

“当然不，”Tony诧异的盯着Steve，自己可以感觉的出来他的心跳的很快，似乎眼里还有着不少紧张的神色，Steve在紧张什么？即使那个人还活着也只是自己的好朋友而已，“为什么要恨他，他是我得知自己是个omega之后的第一个朋友，是他告诉我即使是个omega也可以做一个英雄，更不用说有了他的标记我才能这么潇洒的做了几十年的beta，甚至是在十环帮的山洞里也是一样。但是我找了他好久，即使是让老头子帮忙也没有找到他，他一定是死了。”Tony的声音显得很失落，自己还来不及长大，让好朋友看看自己的大厦、自己的战甲、自己的队友和自己的爱人，就再也找不到他了，即使在后来的成长道路上，他也认识了不介意自己身份的Rhodes和Pepper，更不用说复仇者们，但是他的心中一直留有那一份遗憾，若是那个人还活着该有多好。

“Tony，别难过，”Steve及时的打断了他的回忆，飞快的转移的话题，“你想不想知道我标记了谁？”“Bucky？”Tony歪着脑袋看着他，似乎Steve的过去很干净，没有什么多接触的人，一时半会让自己猜也猜不出个所以然来。

“Bucky是个alpha，你忘了吗？”他无奈的揉了揉Tony的脑袋，在他的脸颊上落下一吻，“Abraham Erskine博士给了我一个特殊的机会，让我在机缘巧合之中遇上了今生的挚爱，我几乎没有多少迟疑就标记了他，但是却一直没有问过他的名字，直到今天我才知道，那个人叫Tony Stark。”

“我们说好了的，你只能标记我一个人，我也只给你一个人标记。”


End file.
